XStar
by Steel Cobra
Summary: The parody of XMen the movie, starring the Homestar Runner gang! Rated T now!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestar Runner and I do not own my beloved movie X-Men. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Their home was under war, which that is a bad thing. In fact the people who was in the regions of Land and Place were being deported to concentration camps for their beliefs. Which their beliefs were ketchup on eggs and people with the name Henry can also be called Hank. Anyway, there was this family where there was a mother and a father and three brothers. But all three of the brothers were mutants. They were known as Brother Strong. One of them was Strong Bad, which he was going to be deported to some scientists, who were working on Weapon Y or something. Strong Mad, who was the oldest of the brothers, was going to be deported with his younger brother, Strong Sad. Strong Bad was forced by Blue Laser troops to get on the train for his stop at Can-A-Duh. Strong Sad and Strong Mad were now being separated from their mother and father. Strong Sad and Strong Mad were surrounded by Blue Laser troops.

It was just then a metal gate slam closed behind them. Strong Sad didn't want this to happen, not now. So he break through the troops in order to be together with his family. The troops charged at Strong Sad by holding him down. As for Strong Mad he was able to escape, since he can't beat any Cheat-like creatures, he was now out of sight. Strong Sad was held down by the troops. Strong Sad hold out his arm and tried to break open the gate. Strong Sad actually was producing a magnetic force, which was pulling the metal out of the gate. Strong Sad reveled his power. Strong Sad made the magnetic force more stronger until the gate collapses. Suddenly the gate fell apart and Strong Sad was able to escape from the troops. But it was to late. His parents were already deport. Which it was the first time for young Strong Sad to feel depression.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Teenage Girl Squad

**Sorry if it took a while to update. I know this is short but I promise I will post a longer one really soon. Here are the casting, I'm still working on their codenames.**

**Professor Xavier-Pom Pom**

**Cyclops-Homestar Runner**

**Wolverine-Strong Bad**

**Storm-Marzipan**

**Jean Grey-Frank Bennedetto (popcorn machine)**

**Rogue-What's Her Face**

**Jubilee-Cheerleader**

**Shadowcat-So and So**

**Colossus-Strong Mad**

**Iceman-The Cheat**

**Pyro-Tompkins**

**Magneto-Strong Sad**

**Sabretooth-Strong Man (1936 Strong Mad)**

**Mystique-The Ugly One**

**Toad-Jhonka**

**President-The King of Town**

**Some Secret Service Guy-Poopsmith**

**Don't asked about Bubs and Coach Z. They will be in later sequels.**

* * *

Life was simple in the South. It was a place where they don't really care what's going on with the main issues going on in the world of conflicts. It was also simple for the four girls called the Teenage Girl Squad. They were Cheerleader, So and So, What's Her Face, and The Ugly One. They were all in the field talking about their day. 

What's Her Face said to them, "I found out that I was a mutant all the long!"

Cheerleader said, "Welcome to the party, sister!"

Cheerleader, So and So, and The Ugly One all said at once, "WE ARE MUTANTS TOO!"

Just then Science Fiction Greg came into the scene. Science Fiction Greg said to them, "Hey fellow females!"

Cheerleader, So and So, and The Ugly One said to him glumly, "Hey, Science Fiction Greg..". What's Her Face said enthusiastically, "Hi, Science Fiction Greg!"

Science Fiction Greg said to them, "I heard you were all total hot space mutant vixens. Would one of you like to go out with me to watch some sci-fi flick? Perhaps SW3? "

Cheerleader, So and So, and The Ugly One said in order, "Ewe", "Gross", "Dreg". What's Her Face said to him, "I will totally go out with you, SFG!"

What's Her Face holds his hand, but without realizing it, she was absorbing his life force.

Science Fiction Greg said to her, "Hey! You're sucking my physics!"

Just then, Science Fiction Greg is dead. What's Her Face was both shocked and heartbroken.

"Oh no! I killed Science Fiction Greg! I'M RUNNING AWAY!"

What's Her Face, just then, ran away from the girls. The three remaining girls were just standing there.

So and So said to The Ugly One, "Uh, did you just said "dreg"?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Politics vs Popcorn Machine

**Cast-**

**Professor Xavier-Pom Pom**

**Cyclops-Homestar Runner**

**Wolverine-Strong Bad**

**Storm-Marzipan**

**Jean Grey-Frank Bennedetto (popcorn machine)**

**Rogue-What's Her Face**

**Jubilee-Cheerleader**

**Shadowcat-So and So**

**Colossus-Strong Mad**

**Iceman-The Cheat**

**Pyro-Tompkins**

**Magneto-Strong Sad**

**Sabretooth-Strong Man (1936 Strong Mad)**

**Mystique-The Ugly One**

**Toad-Jhonka**

**President-The King of Town**

**Some Secret Service Guy-Poopsmith**

* * *

It had been many years since the war in Land and Place. But there is indeed a war in politics now. Since the discovery of the mutant race, people now has suspicion, fear, and even anger upon the mutants. In Free Capital, there was Political Showdown hosting at the Senate. The issue in the Political Showdown was mainly about the mutant allegations. The rivalries were Senator Marshie, who was for the Anti Mutant Act and Homestar Runner and Frank Bennedetto, who were against the Anti Mutant Act. Obliviously Frank Bennedetto is an inanimate object, but Homestar Runner was there to be his "translator".

Homestar Runner is a good fellow with a clean heart. But he can be a little dimwitted sometimes. Homestar Runner is also a mutant. His powers are that he can create optic blasts through his eyes. The only problem was that he cannot control his optic blasts without the help of his ruby quartz visors. So he wore those visors all the time.

Homestar said to the surrounding people, "My companion says, in conclusion mutants can fuwther more be apawt of society. We can, I mean, they can join fowces with the people in one peace."

Senator Marshie jumped, actually, floated up and said, "I object! Mutants are an infestation! They will screw the weather, go into our minds, and even going through walls. Vote me! For the Anti-Mutant Act (some current year, lets say 05')!"

Homestar said, "Hey, mistew. Some of my best fwiends awe mutants. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a mutant, which I am not. Sewiously, I'm not a mutant. Isn't that wight, Mr. Bennedetto."

Senator Marshie, "Right. Remember people vote me for the polls-or-something. Oh and if you vote for me you will get a Special-Edition Deluxe Army Style Caned Marshmallow Mayonnaises. Limited supply only…"

The people were now considering to go with the Senator's act. Even Homestar knew they lost the Political Showdown against Senator Marshie, the floating marshmallow. Not just Homestar but also Professor Pom Pom. Professor Pom Pom is a good friend to Homestar for a long time. Pom Pom was too a mutant, which his powers were all psychic abilities from telepathy, telekinetics, and even mind control. Professor Pom Pom gets the name "professor" because he runs a mutant school for mutant children which the school is called "CGNU, School for Crazy but Gifted Kids".

Anyway, Homestar carried Frank Bennedetto to the car outside, as Professor Pom Pom decides to head out with them. But just then Professor Pom Pom notice a plump figure in a trench coat and hat. Using his telepathy he realized that mysterious figure was no other than, his old friend, Strong Sad. Strong Sad grown a lot since he was Lil' Strong Sad. Unfortunately he had a sad childhood since he was under war. Strong Sad was a friend to Pom Pom back in the good old days. The only problem is that they both see different views on the mutant issue. You see, Strong Sad is a mutant also. A mutant with powers to manipulate metals using magnetic forces.

Professor Pom Pom followed Strong Sad in the hallway which was leading out of the Senate.

Pom Pom made some bubbly noises to Strong Sad, which meant, _"What's going on with you?"_

Strong Sad turned to the round figure in the suit, sitting in a wheelchair.

Strong Sad said, "You will never understand. We will never rest our differences with the non-mutant society."

Professor Pom Pom used his mind reading powers on Strong Sad's brilliant mind.

Strong Sad said, "I know you're searching through what's ever is in my mind. And you better not steal my credit account or my buddy list."

Pom Pom made some bubbly noises, _"I'm looking for hope."_

Strong Sad said to Pom Pom, "Hope means nothing to this world of humanity and politics."

Strong Sad walks off and left the facility. Professor Pom Pom decides go back to the car. Just then Homestar was right next to Pom Pom.

Homestar said to Pom Pom, "Can you dwive us home? Strong Mad still has my license. And I don't think I'm insuwed"


End file.
